


If They Ask Me, I'm With You

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His vision is filled with light, and a sight so beautiful that his own eyes begin to sting in his bid not to blink and lose that sight for even a second. It feels vaguely familiar, but at the same time he’s sure he’s never seen the figure before. Tears fall from eyes the same red as the sky at dusk, and there’s such pain in that gaze that Arthur has to reach up and brush his thumb across a pale cheek despite the heaviness in his limbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Ask Me, I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> For [this drabble prompt meme](http://hollyroses-vault.tumblr.com/post/84950428556/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a-drabble) for the prompt 'Heaven', requested by [ariamoloetta](http://ariameloetta.tumblr.com/).

Feeling a splash of dampness land on his face and roll down cheek, he lets his eyes flutter open.

His vision is filled with light, and a sight so beautiful that his own eyes begin to sting in his bid not to blink and _lose_ that sight for even a second. It feels vaguely familiar, but at the same time he’s sure he’s never seen the figure before. Tears fall from eyes the same red as the sky at dusk, and there’s such _pain_ in that gaze that Arthur has to reach up and brush his thumb across a pale cheek despite the heaviness in his limbs. 

He longs to run a hand through that soft, snowy hair; to smooth the anguish from the face hovering over his. His strength fails him, and it only seems to make things worse.

"Fuck, this wasn’t supposed to happen." The panic in the tone is only barely restrained. "I don’t care about moving on anymore, _this wasn’t meant to happen_ -“

The words wash over Arthur in a distressed blur, and he’s finding it harder to draw breath. His mind feels foggy, the way it does when he’s just on the edge of sleep, and it’s then that he remembers.

A flash of white at the corner of his eye, distracting him long enough to keep Arthur from stepping out onto the road just as a car going _way_ over the limit speeds by. A brief, steadying touch he’d been sure he had imagined that had probably saved him from tripping head first down a flight of stairs at work. The cool touch on his forehead when he’d been confined to his bed with the worst fever he’s ever had to suffer through. The low, soothing murmur that had allowed him to slip into dreamless sleep which, he’s now certain, _wasn’t_ just his neighbour’s radio playing on the other side of the hall.

"-look, you can _keep_ heaven; I’ll stay here ‘helping’ people indefinitely but you can’t _take_ him-“

"Hey." Arthur barely recognises his voice, as soft and brittle as it sounds. Still, it’s enough. The man catches his gaze again and pauses his plea. "Don’t go knocking heaven ‘til you’ve tried it. Eternity’s a long time to promise, you know."

"But-"

"Besides," Arthur interrupts, determined to continue despite the vehemence in the protest. "Maybe we can go up there together."

Because as he stares up into the man’s eyes, he feels that lonely ache inside him subside for the first time. And hey, there are _way_ worse ways to go than this.

"You don’t even know me," the man croaks, sounding wrecked.

Arthur smiles, feeling faint. “Hi, I’m Arthur Kirkland.” It’s only as he shifts in an attempt to raise his free hand to offer it to shake that he realises it’s already caught in a strong grip. Arthur gives it a squeeze. “Your turn.”

The man chokes on an involuntary chuckle. “Gilbert.”

"Nice to meet you." His eyes are glassy, and Arthur knows he doesn’t have long left. "See you on the other side?"

"Sure," Gilbert promises, "I’ll meet you there."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they live happily ever after together in heaven. Or something. Again, I have no idea where this came from orz But the idea is that Gil did some pretty bad thing while he was alive to keep Ludwig safe; he's got a spot waiting for him in heaven but has to make up for the bad stuff by watching over humans in a 'guardian angel' fashion. Arthur's meant to be his last 'assignment', but he ends up getting attached and falling for him. In the meantime, Arthur starts to notice Gil's presence, but always manages to convince himself that he's imagining things. And then the above scene happens ^^' 
> 
> The title comes from Cemetery by Say Anything.


End file.
